


Unforgiven

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom/Submissive Sam, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Swearing, Threesome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sam asks for punishment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame this on the LiveJournal Community spnwriterlounge. They started with the darker side drabbles and I got stuck in evil mode... 
> 
> **_"New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued... through constant pain disgrace, the young boy learns their rules... this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, A vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they'll take away... So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN."_ **

Sam walked out of the motel's bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips; beads of water still clinging to his tanned muscular frame, his hair wet and messy, long bangs falling down over his eyes. Hazel eyes met those of the angel before him, his jaw clenched, muscle twitching as he nodded at Castiel. "I want you to do it," he informed the angel. 

Castiel sighed and hung his head as he gave it a slight shake. "Sam..." He wasn't comfortable with this. Not comfortable at all, especially not without Dean here. 

Sam stepped closer to the angel. "Dammit, Castiel! I deserve it for everything that's happened, now I want you to do it!" 

Castiel slowly raised his head, azure blue eyes intent on hazel for a long moment before the angel gave a slight nod. "As you wish."

Sam returned Castiel's nod, before stepping away from him and walking over to the dresser where he had tossed his jeans. Reaching for them, Sam slid the leather belt free of the belt loops, the sound seeming to almost echo in the quiet of the motel room. Turning, belt in hand, Sam walked back over to Castiel and handed it to him. "Here's this," Sam murmured, "What else do you need?"

Castiel slowly lifted his hand and took the belt from Sam, his thumb running over the hard leather. His head bowed somewhat as he looked down at it, shaking his head. "Nothing," he responded, his voice whisper soft.

"Cas, I -" Sam started, but his words and the wind was knocked out of him when he was suddenly thrown up against the wall, face pressed against the cheap motel wallpaper and held there. 

With his cheek pressed to the wall, Sam tried to turned his head, tried to move his arms where they lay, bent at the elbow, his palms flat against the wall near his head, but he was unable to move a muscle.

Slowly Castiel walked up behind him and reached out, the angels fingers at Sam's side, as he tugged the towel free, cotton pooling to the floor at Sam's feet.

Sam wasn't ready for the first strike of the belt across his ass. Hard and without remorse, the water that remained on Sam's skin making each strike amplified.

The angel wasn't holding back and it was exactly the way Sam had wanted him to be.

"Again!" Sam growled when there was a lengthy pause.

And again, the belt landed hard across Sam's ass, this time on the opposite side, the sting making Sam grit his teeth and hold his breath before he managed to nod his head. "Don't stop!"

Again Castiel swung the belt, this time hitting the back of Sam's thighs. 

Sam's body nearly jumped in response to the feel of the belt hitting the backs of his thighs, and would have if it weren't got the angelic power holding him immobile. His breaths panted out as he turned his head, his forehead pressing against the faded wallpaper.

Without having to be told, Castiel raised his hand and let the belt fly again, hitting Sam's ass and then his thighs in quick succession.

The skin of Sam's ass and legs quickly turned from their normal tanned hue to bright red from the beating he was taking. The sting had died away to become a throb that ached even when the belt wasn't landing on his flesh.

Castiel changed the position of the belt, no longer striking Sam's ass and thighs but his back now, long red slashes criss-crossing lines began to show across what had been tanned, perfect skin.

Sam's breaths panted out as he tilted his head back, his eyes squeezing tightly closed, his teeth clenched tightly together. His nostrils flared as he bit back the scream of pain that was on the tip of his tongue. Tears wet his long dark lashes, but he never told the angel to stop. He wanted more, believed that he deserved more, needed more. Through the pain, Sam heard the motel room door open and slam closed.

"What the hell are you doing!?" 

Dean's voice.

Confused.

Angry.

Panicked maybe.

And something else.

Sam frowned as he lowered his head slowly, trying to get his breathing right, his voice to work without sounding pained. "I wanted him to, Dean.... I need it." Sam told his brother breathlessly, swallowing hard as he lifted his head marginally and rolled his suddenly too hot forehead against the cool wallpaper.

"Sonofa..." Dean growled out between clenched teeth. "Like hell you do!"

In an instant Dean was at Sam's side. Lifting one hand, he used a single finger under Sam's chin to move Sam's line of sight to him as he tilted Sam's head back and allowed his own verdant eyes to search Sam's features, looking him over.

"I know what you need, Sammy," Dean murmured softly and shook his head, "And this sure as hell isn't it." Dean glanced over at the angel as he slowly pulled his hand away from Sam's face. "Neither of you move," Dean commanded as he took a step away from Sam. "I'll be right back, just lemme get something out of the car," he mumbled as he hurried to and out the door.

Castiel watched as Dean walked out the door. He heaved a heavy sigh as his eyes lowered to the floor momentarily before lifting as he slowly looked toward Sam. Crossing the distance that separated them, the angel reached a hand out and laid it gently on Sam's back as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to-"

Sam hissed in a breath of pain at the angel's touch. He shook his head as he clenched teeth against the pain. He was silent a moment as he struggled to not cry out with the pain. "No, I wanted," he painted softly and quickly bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and holding it for a long minute before letting go, and exhaling. "I wanted you to."

The motel door opened and Dean hurried inside, a small black duffel bag in his hands. He sat the bag down on the table as his eyes lifted to his brother's red striped back and the angel standing near him, touching him. 

"Don't fucking touch him!" Dean snapped at Castiel as he hurriedly made his way over to Sam. "Let him go." Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist just as Castiel released Sam from his hold.

Sam's legs nearly bucking as soon as the angel released him, only Dean's arm around him kept him from hitting the floor. His brother's sturdy stance held them both up. It was the same as it always was, muscles or not, Dean had always been the stronger one of the two of them. 

"Come on, Sammy, let's get you to the bed," Dean murmured gently.

Dean half led, and half dragged Sam over to the bed, helping him to lay down on his side so Dean could get a good look at the marks on his back. They weren't bad really. As a matter of fact, they would likely be gone in a few days. The skin was broken on a few of them, but not much and not many. Definitely wasn't anything that would leave scars. Dean let out a breath as he pulled up to his full height and started to shrug out of his over shirt, glancing at the angel who stood at the other side of the bed, watching them.

"Strip," Dean instructed the angel with a nod of his head and a pointed lift of his brows.

Castiel looked up at Dean, his face expressionless though he had yet to do what he'd been told. 

Dean nodded to Castiel as he reached for the hem of his tee and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside, even as he toed off his boots. "If you're gonna help with this," Dean murmured with a nod toward Castiel, "Strip." His hands moved to the button and zipper fly of his jeans and deftly unfastened them in no time flat. 

Sam rolled over, onto his back and groaned softly with the pain that shot through it do to the whip marks left there by the belt that Castiel had been using. He looked from his half naked brother to the angel who was in the process of shrugging out of off his trench-coat and back to Dean. "Wha - What?" he stammered somewhat huskily and frowned, licked his lips before swallowing hard.

Hearing Sam trip over his words, Dean looked down at his brother. "You wanted to be punished, Sam?" Dean nodded to his own question. "Well, I'm gonna punish you," he explained, "But we're gonna do it my way. Not like that." He jutted his chin toward the wall Sam had been plastered up against.

Sam glanced toward the wall and back at his brother as Dean slid his jeans down his legs. Raising up on his elbows, he frowned as he watched Dean step out of his jeans. "What are you doing?" He quickly yanked the covers up over his own nakedness as if just realizing his own state of undress as he frowned again at Dean.

Castiel tossing his trench across the foot of the bed, caught Sam's attention and he looked over at the angel with wide eyes as Castiel started to loosen his tie and pull it off over his head. 

Looking back at Dean, Sam slowly backed away from both of them, which wasn't easy since one was on one side of the bed and the other on it's opposite side. For lack of anywhere else to run, Sam started for the head of the bed, crab crawling nearly up the wall. "What are you two gonna do?"

Dean's hard verdant gaze met Sam's slightly slanted uneasy hazel ones. "Punish you the right way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame this on LiveJournal's Community, spnwriterlounge . They started with the darker side drabbles and I got stuck in evil mode... 
> 
> **_"New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued... through constant pain disgrace, the young boy learns their rules... this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, A vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they'll take away... So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN."_ **

Dean glanced up at Castiel, jutting his chin toward the table behind the half naked angel. "Hand me the duffel bag, Cas."

Castiel turned at the waist, reaching for the duffel. Turning back around, he handed it off, across the bed, to Dean. 

Taking the duffel from Castiel, Dean looked down at his brother, his gaze hard and unyielding. "Do you have any idea what it did to me to come in and see you like that?" Dean inquired with a lift of both brows as he pulled two sets of cuffs from the bag, tossing Castiel one set.

Sam shook his head somewhat slowly, his lips softly parted as he watched Dean, his gaze riveted on his big brother, and on every move that he made. 

Dean's eyes narrowed as he waited for Sam to answer, a real answer, not just a mere shaking of his head. He didn't say anything at all as he fastened one cuff to the bed post, then reached for Sam's wrist.

Glancing over at the angel, Dean noted that he was following what Dean was doing as he silently watched the two of them.

Good Angel.

Looking back down at his brother, Dean jerked Sam's arm upward toward the cuff, wrapping the leather around his brother's wrist and pulling it tight until he saw Sam grimace, only then did Dean buckle it into place; Castiel followed suit.

Sam's attention snapped over to the angel, as pain flared through that wrist as well, the leather being pulled painfully tight before it was buckled into place. 

Looking back at Dean, Sam shook his head, licking his lips, "I - I don't want to do this, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Dean mused with a quick lift of his brows before letting them fall again as he smiled a little too exaggeratedly to be real. He lifted his eyes and looked across the bed at Castiel. "He's sorry," he said with a chuckle as if he and the angel were sharing a joke. Never mind the fact that Castiel wasn't smiling or saying anything at all and only looked across the bed at Dean. 

Dean looked back down at Sam and moved quickly, sitting down beside him on the edge of the bed. 

The abrupt, unexpected movement startled Sam enough that he tried to pull away, only to be stopped by the cuffs holding him still.

"It's too fuckin' late for 'sorry', Sammy," Dean responded, a hard edge to his voice as he shook his head. His verdant eyes searched his brother's face and the depths of his cat-like eyes for a long moment before he spoke again. "I come in here and see him," he nodded his head toward Castiel, though he didn't take his eyes off Sam, "Whipping you like that," Dean slowly shook his head. His tongue darted out a moment later, licking across his lips. He heaved a heavy sigh as his eyes tightened into thin slits. "When was the last time you ever got a whippin', Sam?" he inquired, quirking a single brow.

"I - I dunno," Sam responded and shook his head.

"Yes, you do, Sam," Dean argued. "Think!" The word was clipped and short. "Think about the last time some one spanked your ass, Sam! Who was it!? When was it!?" Dean nearly yelled.

Sam's befuddled brain tried to remember, to recall when he was last spanked, his lips parting before he clamped his mouth closed again and shook his head.

Dean leaned down, his face inches from Sam's breath ghosting over Sam's lips. "Think," he hissed softly. 

Sam swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably on the bed as his cock twitched between his legs, something it shouldn't be doing because his brother was in his face, because he was strapped to a bed and unable to move, because his brother's lips were so close to his that he could almost feel them against his own.

"Mmm, I..." Sam's tongue darted out as he started to lick his lips only to suck in a sharp breath as the tip of his tongue brushed against Dean's full bottom lip. "I was twelve," Sam murmured, his voice whisper soft and a hell of a lot huskier than it should have been. "I'd taken off and didn't say where I was going. I jus' left the motel room and took off," he exhaled a slow breath, "I didn't come back till late, you - you were there waiting for me."

Dean nodded his head slowly at the memory Sam was describing, "Yeah, and do you remember what I did, Sammy?"

Sam swallowed hard as he returned his brother's nod.

"You - you grabbed me...you were yelling at me, an' you tossed me over your lap and pulled my pants down."

"Paddled your bare ass with Mom's wooden spoon. The one that Dad kept around like some goddamn trophy," Dean ground out, though his voice was still soft, his eyes searching Sam's face.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

Dean pulled back just slightly as he moved a hand to brace against the mattress on the other side of Sam's head as he continued to gaze down at him, "So just where the hell do you get off lettin' someone else paddle that ass?" Dean growled softly as he quirked a brow, tilting his head to the side.

Sam frowned at his brother in confusion, "Huh?"

Dean leaned in quickly, crushing his lips against Sam's. He kissed his brother hard, tongue plunging between Sam's lips as he gasped in shock at the action. He plundered Sam's mouth, teeth scraping against tender lips as Dean slid his head from side to side. His hands on each side of Sam's head held him still and unable to tear his mouth away. Unable to do anything but lay there and take the punishing, bruising kiss. With their teeth clanking together, Dean nearly devoured his brother's mouth with his own.

When Dean finally tore his mouth away from Sam's, it was only because of the burning of his lungs due to the need for oxygen. A need that flared nostrils couldn't quite accommodate. Both of the brothers were panting heavily as they stared at one another.

Sam stared up at Dean in shock, though his eyes had darkened with passion and his pupils were blown wide.

Dean staring down at his brother with a predatory look deep within the lust darkened depths of his eyes before he pulled to his feet and looked up over at the angel who was still silently watching them both. Dean, as he looked the angel over, could see that the angel, or at least Jimmy's body, was not unaffected by the show he'd been witnessing.

Castiel's breaths were now slightly labored, his cock standing tall and arching upward toward his stomach, much the same way Dean's own cock was.

Stepping toward the foot of the bed, Dean reached into the duffel again, pulling out two more sets of cuffs. He tossed one over to Castiel as he went stepped over to the post at his side of the foot of the bed and fastened the cuff to it. 

Castiel wordlessly moved to do the same as Dean, fastening the cuff to the opposite post, even as Sam drew his legs up under the blanket.

"Dean, don't," Sam softly begged. 

Dean glanced up at his brother, his eyes hard as granite, a muscle in his jaw twitching. "Shut up, Sam, you lost the right to have a say in this when you took it upon yourself to have someone else touch you."

Dean reached out and grabbed the blanket that covered his brother's naked body and jerked it off of him, tossing it back and onto the floor, leaving Sam's body exposed.

Sam tired to keep his legs together, turning his lower body in an attempt to hide his erection, but Dean grabbed one ankle as Castiel grabbed the other, pulling his legs out straight. He grit his teeth as he continued to struggle against them despite the fact that it was all in vain. "Dean, no!" He wiggled and tried to tear his ankles from their grasps. "Stop! No! We can't! This isn't what I wanted!" He cried out, only to end up with his ankles bound to the bed posts, his body laying spread eagle on the the mattress.

Tugging at the bindings of both his wrists and ankles, his jaw clenched as he gave Dean the same look Sam always gave to the evil sonsabitches that tried to do shit to him, but Dean only smiled in response and slowly crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees.

"Oh, you gonna show me that tough guy face, Sammy?" Dean teased as he let his gaze roam over Sam's form, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Dean's gaze met Sam's and a smirk toyed at the corners of his lips. "Funny, you don't look so big and bad to me," he murmured, tilting his head to the side. Lifting one hand, he slowly wrap it around Sam's hard cock and squeezed firmly. Hard enough to elicit a deep groan from Sam. He slowly dragged his fist up Sam's length and then back down, slowly pumping his fisted hand along the length of Sam's dick. 

Sam hissed in a breath, neck arching as he tilted his head back.

"Dean," Sam grunted, his tongue darting out to lick across his lips. "Stop this, please."

Dean quirked a brow as he watched Sam's face. "Why, Sammy? Why should I stop? Would you rather Cas do it?" he asked him softly, glancing over at the angel, who moved to sit on the side of the opposite side of the bed from where Dean knelt.

Dean looked over at Castiel and nodded to him to take over. "He likes it just like this," he explained to the angel as Dean slowly pulled his hand away, letting Castiel take over pumping Sam. "Don't ya, Sam?"

Sam squirmed, turning his head, eyes screwed shut as he bit his bottom lip. "Dean, please," Sam panted.

Dean smiled as he moved up Sam's body, "I think I'm gonna be hearing that a lot tonight," he murmured softly as he dipped his head, kissing and biting a trail up Sam's neck to his ear and back down, biting hard into Sam's collar bone.

Sam grunted in pain, lips pressed tightly together and his nostrils flaring as he took in as much oxygen as he could through them. His cock twitched and pulsed in Castiel's hand as he worked him in long exaggerated strokes.

"Okay, okay, you - you've made your point," Sam panted out, his chest rising and falling heavily with each labored breath.

Dean pulled his head up slightly, smirking up at his brother's face, though Sam still had his eyes tightly closed. "Haven't even started, baby brother, haven't even started," he whispered.

Making his way down his brother's muscular chest, Dean stopped to circle his tongue around one nipple. He lapped at it for a moment before wrapping his lips around the small bid and sucking it into his mouth. He teased the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue first, then bit down hard, pulling his head back and stretching the abused flesh as he scissored his teeth softly on the small bud.

Sam gasped and arched his back, a sharp cry tearing from his lips before he sucked air in between his teeth.

"Ow, Dean," Sam's head rolled back and forth on the pillow, "Stop."

Castiel moved forward, leaning over Sam to do the same with Sam's other nipple as he had watched Dean do, his hand still pumping Sam's cock slowly. 

Sam grit his teeth as he shook his head, arching his back trying to lessen the pull on sensitive flesh. 

It hurt and felt good all at the same time, the pleasure/pain making his dick pulse, precum pearling at the tip.

"Stop, stop," Sam panted out breathlessly, head tossing on the pillows.

Dean released Sam's nipping as he pulled his head up, "Stop?" he glanced at Castiel, who released Sam's other nipple, looking up at Sam as well.

Dean reached over to the small black duffel he had set on the night stand. "Sure, Sammy, we'll stop," he assured gently as he pulled his hand out of the duffel and brought what he held in his fist back to Sam's chest.

Sam nodded as he lifted his head up off the pillows. His eyes were now passion glazed as he looked at his brother, his breaths panting out, "Yes, please," he begged breathlessly, watching Dean as he opened his fisted hand revealing small nipple clamps with jagged teeth. Sam's wide eyes met Dean's briefly as he adamantly shook his head. "No, please! No. Dean!" he begged, his eyes wide with panic. 

Dean smirked at his brother, tearing his gaze away as he slowly attached one clamp to one of Sam's nipples and handed Castiel the other clamp so he could do the same. 

A small chain joined the two clamps together in the middle.

Sam gasped in a breath, a groan leaving him as his head fell back against the pillows. He tugged at the leather cuffs holding his wrist. "No, no! Dean, Oh God..." Sam panted breathlessly before biting down on his bottom lip and sucking the tender flesh into his mouth, eyes squeezed tightly shut. His hips bucked of their own accord, his body trying to get more friction from Castiel's hand, needing him to speed up his strokes. He took in a deep breath, his head rolling against the pillows. "Please," his lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes to look up at his brother. "I need..." Sam bucked his hips again as he arched his neck back, lips parted on a soft gasp that immediately turned into a long low groan. 

Dean lowered his head, running his tongue over Sam's sore nipple and the metal clamp. "You wanna cum, Sammy?" he asked him softly, his warm breath fanning against the abused flesh.

Sam's hands curled into fists as he arched his back and grit his teeth. "Yes," he responded needily through clenched teeth, slowly lowering his back to the bed, "God yes..."

Dean smiled as he shook his head. "Not yet, little brother. I'm so not done with you," Dean responded huskily, before dropping a kiss to the center of Sam's chest and pulling away.

Sam gasped in a breath, eyes opening wide as he stared after his brother.

_So not done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame this on the Livejournal Community, spnwriterlounge . They started with the darker side drabbles and I got stuck in evil mode... 
> 
> **_"New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued... through constant pain disgrace, the young boy learns their rules... this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, A vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they'll take away... So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN."_ **

Dean pulled from the bed and Castiel picked his head up, his attention on Dean, watching him as he sorted through the contents of the little black duffel. Dean snickering to himself as he pulled items out before returning to the bed to sit near Sam's hip. Turning to face Castiel Dean waved his hand away from Sam's cock as he slid a plastic ring around the head that tightened just under the crown.

Sam's body jerked as his breath hitched, his head lifting from the pillows to look down at himself.

"What," his tongue darted out, licking across his dry lips, "What are you doing to me?"

Dean smirked up at his brother. "Can't have you cumming too soon and spoiling this, Sammy," he reasoned before lowering his gaze back to Sam's fully erect dick.

Sam's head feel back onto the pillows as he groaned softly, head rolling. "I hate you," he groaned.

Dean shook his head. "No, ya don't. You love me, and you love this," he responded and glanced up at Castiel as they exchanged knowing smiles, "But it's okay, you can pretend to not like it."

Dean leaned down, licking a path up the underside of Sam's shaft, from the base to the tip, his tongue circling the crown and running over the tight plastic ring there.

Sam gasped in a sharp breath, his lips remaining parted as he arched his neck back. His cock twitching hard at the stimulation of having Dean's tongue lick his length from base to tip like it was a lollipop. "Oh God, Dean..."

Dean pulled his head back and snickering softly. "See? I told ya you liked it." 

Sam panted out his breaths as he grit his teeth, his hands clutched into tight fists. "Fuck you, Dean!"

Dean slowly shook his head. "Nah, I'll fuck you, but that's later."

Sam's head rose up off the pillows, eyes wide as he looked at his brother, but Dean only grinned at him and winked.

Pulling out the other item out of his hand, that he'd taken out of the duffel bag, Dean started to wrap the ends of the thin ribbon around Sam's cock and balls, parting his balls with the ribbon and securing them tightly along with his dick, so that as Sam's cock got harder, twitched or moved in any way, it would tug painfully on his balls. Finishing, Dean actually was smart-ass enough to tie the ends of the ribbon into a little bow.

"There, wrapped as pretty as a Christmas present," he chuckled, pulling back slightly to study his handiwork.

Sam lifted his head, looking down at his trussed up cock before his eyes narrowed on his brother in what he hoped was a dirty look but, by the cocky expression on Dean's face, he wasn't so sure.

Dean reached out, cupping Sam's balls in his hand and giving them a firm but gentle squeeze as he watched his brother's face, biting at his own bottom lip.

Sam's head fell back on the pillows with a low moan, his head rolling again on the pillows. His cock twitched, pulling on his balls making him gasp in a breath, neck arching back. "Take," Sam bit down hard on his bottom lip as he held his breath, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Take it off."

Dean shook his head as he watched Sam, "No." Dipping his head, he wrapped his lips around just the crown of Sam's cock and sucked at it hard enough to bruise.

Sam gasped audibly as his head rolled and his back arched, his hips bucking as much as the way he was bound would allow. "Dean!" His cock twitched and pulsed, pulling on his balls. "Oh God..." Sam groaned breathlessly, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

Dean pulled his head up, allowing Sam's dick to slip from between his lips. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he looked over at Castiel and nodded toward Sam's cock. "Nice and hard, like you mean it," he instructed as Castiel bent over, taking the crown of Sam's dick into his mouth and sucking hard enough to have his cheeks hollowing out.

Sam growled, teeth clenched as he tugging at the leather cuffs. His neck arched back as his cock pulsed and twitched hard, cum leaking copiously from the tip. The movement of his dick, even with it trapped in Castiel's mouth had his balls getting tugged on and had his lips parting on a strangled cry. 

"Stop!" he cried out as his head continued to roll. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head before he squeezed them closed again. "Please, oh God, please...!"

Dean lowered his head, sucking on the side of Sam's cock as Castiel continued to suck hard on the crown.

"Fffffuuuck!" Sam managed to gasp out, head rolling.

Dean worked his mouth down the side of Sam's cock, sucking and nipping gently.

With a glance up at his brother's face, Dean grinned and lowered his mouth, pressing his tongue against one of Sam's balls, licking him and sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh God..." Sam groaned out as his muscles tensed and his teeth clenched hard, his eyes screwed tightly closed. "Holy shit!" Sam's eyes opened wide, pupils lust blown, breaths panting out hard as Dean sucked his balls and Castiel sucked on the end of his dick.

Sam yanked at his bindings, arching his back as far as it would go, as far as it could go, his head and heels nearly the only things still touching the mattress. His body crashed to the mattress after being tensed, arched that way as long as he'd been able. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard, gasping in a breath. "Oh God, please!" Sam's head thrashed on the pillows.

Pulling his head up, Dean's tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he reached down and palmed his own cock, stroking himself while gazing down at his baby brother's fucked out features. 

Sam's chest, neck and face were flushed, his hair damp and messed, his lips shiny and swollen, his pupils lust blown... he was so fuckin' hot.

Castiel pulled his head up, allowed Sam's dick to slip free from between his lips. Sam's cock jumping as Castiel pulled his mouth away, making the ribbon tug painfully on Sam's balls. 

Sam groaned, his breaths panting in and out between parted lips as he looked at his brother and the angel through heavy lidded, passion glazed eyes. He swallowed hard, tongue darting out and licking across his lips. "Please, Dean..." he panted out softly, rolled his head to the opposite side he looked up at Castiel. "Cas, please," he begged softly, arching his back and tugging at the leather bindings.

Castiel looked over at Dean who shook his head at Sam, "Not yet, Sammy," he told him softly as he continued to stroke himself, his hips thrusting his hard cock into his fisted hand as he gazed down at his brother.

Pulling up off the bed, Dean went to the duffel again, he reached inside and pulled out a bottle of lube and a long thick plug along with a remote. With a smirk, Dean reached in and grabbed one last item that he hid in a fisted hand before turning and heading back toward the bed.

Sam turned his head, watching his brother, his eyes growing wide as he saw what he was getting out of the duffel. He tried to slide his rear away from Dean as he came back over to the bed, but was unable to move. "No, Dean, don't!" Sam nearly shrieked as he tugged roughly at the leather cuffs. Shaking his head and wishing like hell his voice had come out stronger.

"Shshsh," Dean hushed with a wicked grin curving his lips. Climbing back onto the bed, he knelt between Sam's wide spread legs. Setting the items he had brought back with him down on the mattress, Dean looked up at Castiel and jutted his chin toward the weapons duffel, "Grab me a knife?"

Castiel gave a small nod as he pulled to his feet and went to retrieve a knife for Dean.

"It's alright, Sam, just relax. It'll be a lot easier if you relax," Dean comforted, running his hands up and down Sam's thighs.

"Fuck you, Dean!" Sam tugged harder on the bindings as a full on panic attack started to hit.

Dean clucked his tongue at him, shaking his head. "Hold still before you hurt yourself, Sammy."

Castiel came back to the bed, handing Dean one of the knives from the weapons duffel.

As Dean took the blade from the angel's hand, his gaze fell on Jimmy's erect cock and Dean shook his head as he reached over and wrapped his hand around Jimmy's cock, dragging his fisted hand slowly along Castiel's length. "You really should take better care of this for him, ya know?" Dean mused as he continued to stroke him, one brow quirked. Leaning over, he closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Jimmy's dick, taking the angel's length deep into his mouth and humming around it.

Castiel gasped softly, his head falling back and his lips parting on an almost sigh of breath. One hand lifting, going to Dean's head, his digits threading through the short golden brown strands.

Sam watched his brother, his hips bucking as he bit his own bottom lip, his cock aching for attention.

Dean pulled his mouth back slightly then slid his mouth down Jimmy's shaft nearly to the base before repeating the process a few times. After a few more minutes, he released Jimmy's cock, allowing it to fall from his full wet lips. His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and grinned up at the angel. Turning his attention back to Sam, he reached for the knife Castiel had gotten him and slid the blade up under the ribbon between Sam's cock and balls, his verdant eyes darting up to Sam's face as he paused. "Hold real still, Sammy." 

Sam gasped in a breath, held it and waited. Straight white teeth bit into the tender flesh of his bottom lip as he whimpered softly, his heart pounding in his chest. It wasn't that he thought Dean would cut him, it really wasn't, but Sam knew how sharp that knife was, he'd been the one to sharpen it last. 

Dean barely had to slide the knife upward against the ribbon for it to slice through the silken material. Pulling the knife away, he smiled up at Sam, "Good boy," he murmured softly as he slowly unwound the ribbon. 

Sam's breath left him in a rush as the blade was taken away from his groin, the ribbon being unwound from his cock and balls.

Dean looked down at his brother for a moment frowning, then over at the other bed, snapping his fingers as he grinned.

Leaning to the side, so he could reach, Dean grabbed the corner of the pillows on the bed next to them. Snagging them, he pulled them over. "Lift your ass, Sam." 

Sam frowned at his brother, shaking his head. "No, I am not. You're not gonna do this to me."

Dean grinned and nodded. "Oh yeah, Sammy, I am," he corrected as he slid his hand under Sam's ass and lifted, Castiel doing the same to help him.

Sam tugged at the bindings, "No! No! No!" his head thrashed, "Stop this! Goddammit!"

Dean and Castiel ignored him, doubling the pillows over and stuffing them under Sam's lower back so that his ass was lifted up off the bed.

Dean nodded as he and Castiel pulled back slightly, "Perfect," he muttered as he slid himself down, laying on his stomach between his brother's legs, 

"Dean?" Sam lifted his head off the pillows to look down at himself, trying to see what Dean was doing, but again, Dean didn't answer.

Sam let his head fall back against the pillows as he tugged at the leather cuffs. "Dean, please..."

"Shh, Sammy," Dean murmured softly. "Just relax. I gotcha."

Dean uncapped the lube and set it to the side before kissing the inside of Sam's thighs and running his hands upward toward Sam's ass.

"Dean," Sam shook his head, "Don't do this." He tugged again at the cuffs binding him. "Please," he begged, "Please don't do this." 

Dean parted Sam's ass cheeks with his thumbs as he leaned in, running his tongue slowly over his tightly puckered hole.

Sam's body jerked as he gasped in a breath, his eyes going almost comically wide before snapping shut a second later as he tugged at the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. 

Castiel wrapped his hand back around Sam's cock, like he had before, and slowly began to stroke along Sam's length with one hand while cupping his balls with the other and squeezing gently. 

"Oh God..." Sam's head rolled on the pillows.

Dean licked over Sam's hole again and again, before pressing his tongue inward slightly.

Castiel leaned over and wrapped his lips around Sam's rock hard cock, taking it deep into his mouth. He began moving his mouth along Sam's length, his hand chasing after his mouth. 

Sam's eyes opened wide, lips parted as he panted out his breaths and his neck arched back. "Oh. my. God. ...."

Dean pulled Sam open wider as he thrust his tongue deeper into him, curling it as he lapped at his brother's ass.

Castiel's mouth on Sam's cock quickened along with his hand as the angel hummed around his shaft, taking him deep.

Sam gulped in air, his head thrashing as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed and bit into his bottom lip. His lips parted a moment later with his heavily panted breaths, his chest rising and falling fast with each one.

Heat rushed through Sam's veins, his cock pulsing and throbbing as Castiel slid his mouth along his shaft and dragged his fisted hand up and down the length of his cock.

Sam thrust back against Dean's tongue as he thrust his hips upward, his cock into the angel's warm mouth. Heat started to pool low in Sam's belly, his balls drawing up painfully tight. "Oh God, oh God, I'm - I'm gonna cum..." Sam panted out the words, head rolling.

Dean pulled his mouth away as he shook his head slightly. "No, you're not Sammy, not till I tell you," he responded softly before leaning back in and thrusting his tongue deep into his brother's ass.

Sam grit his teeth, the muscles all over his body tensing as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Yes... I... am..." he ground out through his clenched teeth.

Dean pulled back slightly. "No, you aren't. I know what you need, Sammy. Not until I say."

Castiel pumped Sam harder, wrist pivoting with each hard drag of his fist upward along Sam's length. He sucked Sam hard, his cheeks hollowing out with each drag of his mouth along Sam's shaft. 

Dean dipped his fingers into the lube, inserting a finger slowly into his brother's tight hole as he leaned in, licking around his finger as he crooked it, brushing the tips of his fingers over the tight bundle of nerves inside.

Dean reached up blindly with one hand, searching for the chain between the nipple clamps. Finding it, he gave a hard tug as he dragged the tip of his finger back and forth across Sam's prostate.

Sam back and neck arched as a scream tore from between his lips. His orgasm was right. there., so close and yet so far. Try as he might, he was not going to be able to cum due to the cock ring just under the crown of his dick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame this on the LiveJournal Community, spnwriterlounge . They started with the darker side drabbles and I got stuck in evil mode... 
> 
> **_"New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued... through constant pain disgrace, the young boy learns their rules... this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, A vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they'll take away... So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN."_ **

Sam's scream died away into a series of small whimpers as he panted out his breaths, head thrashing as he struggled.

"No more... I can't... please, let me cum..." Sam begged, arching his back as he grit his teeth, unclenching his hands, fingers taunt and tense as his muscles.

Pulling his fingers out of Sam's ass, Dean released his hold on the chain of the nipple clamps and sat up. Reaching for the lube, Dean greased up the plug thickly and lined it up with Sam's hole, slowly sliding it in.

Sam gasped and jerked, his eyes wide as he struggled, trying to pull away from what Dean was doing to him. "No! No, please, no..." he begged, nearly whining at the end. His head and body thrashing as much as the cuffs would allow. His cock pulsed and throbbed with the need to cum as Castiel relentlessly sucked and pumped his hand along his cock.

Dean slid the plug all the way in then manually turned it, slowly. Watching as Sam's body jerked and writhed on the bed, mouth and eyes open wide as he arched his neck back. Pulling his hand away from the plug, Dean reached for the remote and turned it on, the vibration was low but enough that as soon as it started Sam reacted.

Sam's head left the pillows, raising then slamming back down before tossing back and forth. His chest rose and fell hard, breaths heavily panting out. "Aauuggghh! Aauuggghh!" Sam thrashed within the bonds holding him, his cock aching, pulsing, leaking precum slowly into Castiel's mouth, just small amounts, the only bit that the ring would allow. Sam's eyes were glazed, unseeing as he looked up at the ceiling, straining his muscles, face flushed a hot shade of pink, breaths caught in his throat.

"Breathe, Sammy," Dean instructed him as he watched his brother, one hand running up and down Sam's thigh while the other he used to stroke himself.

Sam continued to stare up at the ceiling, body locked taunt.

Castiel slowly pulled his mouth away from Sam's cock, looking up at him, then over to Dean.

"Dean, he -" Castiel started, but Dean shook his head. 

"He's fine." Dean assured, not taking his eyes off Sam. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he leaned more over Sam. "Sammy, breathe," Dean instructed as he looked down at his brother.

Sam's eyes slid to Dean's face as he gasped in a hard panting breath.

Dean smiled at him, nodding. "That's it. That's a good boy, keep breathing, you're doin' great," Dean encouraged before pulling back again and lowering his head, dragging his tongue up the underside of Sam's cock.

Sam shuddered, head rolling as he panted, "No... no more..."

Dean slowly pulled his head up, shaking it as he looked up at Sam. "Who knows when you've had enough, Sam? Hmm? Who knows best for you?" 

Sam didn't answer as he writhed on the bed, body jerking as Dean reached over and turned up the vibrations on the plug. Sam's cock leaked precum onto his belly as Sam bucked his hips, neck arched back, lips parted. Sweat covered Sam's body, pooling in the ridges between muscles. It ran from his temples back into his hair and dotted across his upper lip. The sheets were wet with his sweat, stinging the lash marks on Sam's back, but he barely noticed the pain as it seemed to only add to the pleasure. 

Dean spoke softly with Castiel, nodding toward the duffel. Words that Sam didn't hear, just the rumble of his brother's voice. He watched as Castiel nodded and pulled off the bed to retrieve the item Dean had asked for. Bringing a small bottle of baby oil back to the bed.

Taking the oil from Castiel, Dean poured some out into his hand. He picked up the other item he had brought back to the bed with him, the one he had hidden before only to now hold it up, so that Sam could see it.

It looked like the double looped wire harness put on wine bottles to hold the cork securely. It had three circles in progressive sizes. The widest was made of chain and threaded with pewter beads. The middle was a silver cuff, and the smallest of the loops had a decorative convex cap made of bronze. On the concave side of the cap there was a two-inch-long thin rod of surgical steel, slightly wider than a pencil lead, except that it flared to a bulb-shaped end similar to a Q-tip.

The thing in Dean's hand caught Sam's eye as he continued to wiggle against the bed, biting his bottom lip and panting out his breaths.

"W- wh- what are you... gonna do... with that?" Sam asked him before gritting his teeth and arching his neck back as a low groan broke from deep in his throat.

Dean looked over at Castiel and nodded. "Take it off." Dean told him.

Castiel reached out and began to remove the cock ring from under the crown of Sam's cock.

Dean rolled the rod in the oil that he cupped in his palm before his eyes met Sam's as he held the rod up so Sam could see it. "This rod, is going to go into you, it's not very long as you can see."

Sam swallowed hard and his eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Wh- where into me?" he interrupted, though he thought he had a pretty good idea and if he was right, then Dean was crazy.

Dean tore his gaze away from Sam's to look down at his now free cock that was steadily leaking precum onto his stomach. Reaching out, he took his brother's cock in hand and ran the rod around the tip of his dick before looking back up at him. "Sammy, it's no wider than your opening, you just have to relax and let me slide it in."

Sam shook his head, eyes widening even more so as tears formed. "No," the word a bare whisper.

Dean nodded, "Yes, Sam."

Sam grit his teeth, struggling hard against the cuffs holding him. "No! Damn it, Dean, No!"

"Sammy!" Dean barked his name and Sam stilled looking at him as tears rolled down from his eyes into his hair.

"Who knows best, Sam? Hmm? Who knows what you need best? Who always takes care of you?" Dean asked him, voice softer now, soothing.

"You," Sam whispered out.

Dean turned his head, raising his brows, "What was that?"

"You! You do!" Sam cried, a sob tearing from his throat.

Dean nodded calmly, "That's right, Sam, I do. And I know that right now, this is what you need," he murmured as he lined the rod up with the meatus of Sam's cock and slowly started to slid it in.

Sam whimpered and held his breath, face crumbling as tears ran from his eyes.

Dean glanced up at his brother's face, "Breathe, Sam, you need to breathe and relax," he instructed before looking back down at what he was doing.

Castiel moved, leaning down at Sam's side and started to kiss his neck, his hand running slowly, comfortingly over Sam's chest and abs. "Shh, it's okay, Sam. Just relax," Castiel whispered. He licked along the skin at the side of Sam's neck and tugged lightly on the chain connecting the nipple clamps, making Sam gasp in a breath.

"That's it, Sammy, breathe," Dean encouraged as he gently worked the rod into him.

Sam bit his lip and let out a muffled scream as his tears fell, his entire body trembling.

"Shh shh," Dean shushed. "Almost done." His thumb held the cap steady once the rod was inserted as he clamped on the rings.

It was startling, invasive, uncomfortable, but it wasn't totally painful. Heavy, odd, foreign, not something he would recommend but, if he breathed and kept still, Sam found he could bare it.

The chains ran along the outside of his cock, the broader cuff of the second loop fastened snugly just behind the bridge of the head. The third loop cinched around the base and scrotum, drawing his balls up, restrained yet again.

The weight of the beads added to the odd, uncomfortable feeling, which was the reason for them. 

Once Dean had it all in place, he slid his oiled hand up and down Sam's cock, causing him to wince and jerk as he panted out his breaths, whimpered and bit at his bottom lip. "Please..." Sam shook his head as he gazed pleadingly up at Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame this on the LiveJournal community, spnwriterlounge . They started with the darker side drabbles and I got stuck in evil mode... 
> 
> **_"New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued... through constant pain disgrace, the young boy learns their rules... this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, A vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they'll take away... So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN."_ **

"Shh shh, Sammy, just relax," Dean shushed softly as he continued to stroke his cock with one hand while with the other he reached for the remote, turning it up higher.

Sam's eyes widened as he choked out a breath, neck arching back, face flushed a deep crimson.

"Oh, God..." Sam groaned.

Dean sucked his bottom lips into his mouth as he tilted his head looking down at his little brother.

"I think maybe it's time to get him up, Cas," Dean mused, glancing at the angel before returning his attention to Sam.

"What do you think, Sammy? You gonna do what big brother tells you to do without givin' me a rash of shit?" Dean inquired with a lift of both brows.

Sam head rolled on the pillows, eyes closed and teeth clenched tightly together. 

"Yes, oh God, Dean, yes! Whatever you want! Anything! God!" Sam nearly shouted back at him.

"Shh, Sammy, okay," Dean hushed, nodding to Castiel.

"The cuffs fasten together, if we undo them from the bed, we can fasten them together afterward." Dean explained.

Castiel nodded his understanding. 

"We'll unfasten his ankles first, they can stay unbound, but not his hands," Dean instructed.

Castiel moved to unfasten one of Sam's ankles as Dean slowly released Sam's shaft, leaning down to drop a soft kiss against the copper cap at the top of Sam's cock.

Pulling from the bed, Dean moved to the foot post to unfasten Sam's other ankle before he and Castiel went to the head of the bed to unfasten Sam's wrists.

Sam pulled a leg up, foot flat against the mattress as his head rolled on the pillows, his leg sliding back out straight as he found the position to be no more comfortable, perhaps less so.

Once Sam's wrists were unfastened Dean and Castiel slid an arm under Sam's back to lift him up. "Sit up Sam," Dean instructed.

"Huh?" Sam asked, eyes widening, "No." He shook his head, his ass sliding against the bed as he fought not to sit up on the plug.

"Sam!" Dean barked out his name and Sam stilled immediately, allowing them to sit him up which drove the plug in impossibly deep.

Sam gasped, his head falling back and his hips bucking even as he sat there while Dean and Castiel bound his hands behind his back.

Sam sucked in air between clenched teeth, his cock twitching making the chains jingle.

"Oh God... Ohmygod...." Sam tried to lay back once his arms were secure, but they wouldn't let him, his hips bucking, cock aching and pulsing.

"Fuck... ohgod...." Sam groaned.

Dean stepped around Sam, one hand on his bicep. "Get up on your knees Sam."

Sam looked at his brother, a breath catching in his throat as he shook his head. "I - I can't."

Dean nodded. "Yes. Yes, you can, Sam, do it."

Castiel and Dean held on to Sam's biceps as he slid his legs up, raising himself upward so that he was on his knees.

As soon as Sam was up, the weights of the fancy cock ring pulled at his balls and cock making him groan, eyes squeezing tightly closed as he grit his teeth. His head fell back once more, his lips parting as he panted out his breaths.

"Sam," Dean said his voice soft, patient.

Sam slowly raised his head as he looked at his brother.

"Now, I want you to suck my dick, Sam. I want you to make me cum," Dean told him as he moved onto the bed in front of Sam.

Sam licked his lips looking from Dean's face down to his erect cock, standing tall and arching upward toward his stomach before looking back at Dean's face again.

"Do it, Sam," Dean commanded.

Castiel moved onto the bed behind Sam as he poured lube out into his hand, slathering it on Jimmy's erect cock.

"Suck me, baby brother and Castiel's gonna fuck you while you do it," Dean directed, a hard glint in his jade eyes.

Sam's mouth opened as he started to protest, then clamped it closed again. Swallowing hard, a small whimper left him as he looked back down at Dean's thick cock.

"Sammy," Dean said his name with an obvious warning, "I'm waiting." 

Dean's cock twitched as if to prove his point.

Sam swallowed again as he slowly leaned down, his lips hovering just above the tip of Dean's cock, his warm breaths fanning the sensitive crown.

Dean moaned softly, one hand raising to tangle in his brothers soft shaggy hair as he bucked his hips hitting Sam's lips with the precum wet tip of his cock.

Castiel reached out, slowly sliding the plug from Sam's ass as he turned off the remote, the vibrations stopping, though the movement in Sam's ass making him groan and squeeze his eyes shut, lips pressed together tightly.

Sam's cock and balls throbbed, ached, the weight of the beads pulling downward on them, his erection aching, demanding release. Sam's lips parted as he gasped in breaths when the plug was pulled out, his hands at his back curling into tight fists. Sam slowly opened his mouth, tongue darting out to taste the tip of his brother's cock.

Dean's hand tightened in Sam's hair as Dean looked up at Castiel and their eyes met. Dean thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding into Sam's mouth as Castiel thrust his cock into Sam's ass.

Sam's scream was muffled by his brother's cock in his mouth, gagging him as the tip hit the back of his throat before Dean pulled his hips back a bit.

"Don't you puke, Sammy. Take it, you can take it," Dean commanded, thrusting his cock into his brother's mouth over and over again.

Sam whimpered against Dean's cock as he fucked his mouth. Castiel thrusting into his ass, his own cock and balls jerking within the confines of the fancy cock ring from their movements making Sam ache even more, his cock twitch and throb for his release.

Dean reached down with his other hand and grabbed the chain between the nipple clamps tugging hard and making Sam groan loud and long against his brother's cock, his eyes squeezing tighter closed. His nostrils flared wide with each heavy panted breath as his brother continued to fuck his mouth. 

Dean's head tilted back, lips parted as he panted out his breaths, one hand fisted in his brother's hair while the other held onto the chain between the nipple clamps, tugging on it randomly.

Sam groaned and moaned, thighs trembling as he fought his own body's reactions to Jimmy's cock hitting his prostate as he fucked him, the weight of the fancy cock ring tugging and jerking at his cock and balls.

The cock ring making cumming impossible, even as his body screamed for it, ached and throbbed for it.

Castiel reached down between Sam's spread thighs cupping his balls and squeezed him, making Sam nearly drop Dean's cock out of his mouth as his started to arch his neck back a strangled cry of pleasure/pain sounding deep in his throat.

"Don't stop, Sammy," Dean panted, eyes screwed shut, "don't stop."

Sam whimpered, as he continued to take his brother's cock in his mouth, Castiel thrusting Jimmy's cock hard into his ass.

Dean suddenly jerked his cock out of Sam's mouth, Sam's breath leaving him in a gasp along with his brother's dick.

Dean pumped his own cock hard as he stood in front of his brother, teeth gritted together. "Open your mouth, Sam! Open it!"

Sam opened his mouth as he watched his brother, still bent over, Castiel licking at the wounds on his back as he squeezed and rolled Sam's balls, tugging gently, making Sam groan and his legs tremble, his cock twitch.

Dean started to cum, creamy jets of his spunk shooting out, hitting his brother in the face and dribbling down into his mouth, smearing over his lips, clinging to his cheek briefly before slowly running down his face. Dean growled out a groan as he came, face flushed as he pumped himself hard, his teeth still clenched tightly together.

Sam licked his lips, tasting his brother there, his cum, salty and sweet at the time. 

Castiel groaned and pulled his cock from Sam's ass as he released Sam's balls and stood upright, his cock sliding along the cleft of Sam's ass as he pumped Jimmy's cock hard, just as Dean had his own, cumming in hot jets on Sam's lower back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks for punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame this on the LiveJournal Community, spnwriterlounge. They started with the darker side drabbles and I got stuck in evil mode... 
> 
> **_"New blood joins this earth and quickly he's subdued... through constant pain disgrace, the young boy learns their rules... this whipping boy done wrong. Deprived of all his thoughts, A vow unto his own, that never from this day, his will they'll take away... So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN."_ **

Reaching an arm around Sam's chest, Castiel pulled him up onto his knees, his back against Castiel's front.

Sam's lips were softly parted, his breaths panting out from between them, his chest rising and falling with each one before his head fell back on Castiel's shoulder a groan tearing from Sam's throat. Sam wanted to beg, he wanted to plead with Dean to let him cum, but it was obvious that nothing he said was going to make Dean do anything he didn't want to any sooner than he had planned. Instead Sam bit his lip, sucking his full pink bottom lip into his mouth and squeezed his eyes closed. His cock twitched and throbbed, aching with the need to cum, his nipples were so sore and sensitive the very air in the room seemed to make them burn and throb. His balls ached, but all of it, all of the discomfort only made him hotter, hornier, his cock harder, despite his best efforts to hate it, to not want it, he was actually enjoying the pain, this pleasure/pain his brother and the angel were inflicting on him. As much as it shamed him and made him want to hide his face, he couldn't deny his body's reactions to what they were doing, what they had done.

_Oh God, Dean... please let me cum, please..._

Sam's face was still wet with the evidence of Dean's arousal, of how much what he had done to Sam had turned on. Sam's lower back, wet with the angel's vessel's release, smearing between their bodies as Castiel held him upright.

"You wanna cum now, Sammy?" Dean asked softly, suddenly so close to him, so close Sam could feel Dean's breath on his throat.

Sam lifted his head as he opened his eyes, passion glazed with pupils lust blow and unfixed. His face was flushed with arousal as he nodded to his brother. "Yes, please." Sam rasped softly.

Dean reached up with one hand, index finger twirling around one nipple then the other, before he unclasped one of the nipple rings.

Sam sucked in a breath between clenched teeth at the sting as sensation rushed back into the abused nub. His cock twitched within the fancy cock ring making the chains jingle like little bells. His lips parted, gasping out his breaths as he stared wide eyed at his brother.

Dean's full lips twitched up into a devious smirk as he reached for the second nipple ring and slowly unfastened it, letting them fall to the mattress under them.

Sam again, sucked in air between his teeth and released it on a long deep guttural groan.

Dean lowered his head slightly, blowing softly on Sam's nipples, making Sam throw his head back onto Castiel's shoulder as he groaned again. Dean looked up at Castiel and nodded just as Sam pulled his head up, his heart hammered in his chest knowing some silent message had just passed between the two, about him.

Castiel pulled a leg up, foot flat on the mattress behind Sam, as he repositioned himself and grabbed Sam's bound hands, pulling him backward over Castiel's thigh so he was arched like a bow, nearly standing on his head as he knelt before his brother.

Sam gasped and writhed, "D - Dean..."

"Shh, Sammy, trust me," Dean whispered huskily as he reached for Sam's trapped cock.

Sam swallowed hard, breaths panting out, a small whimpered cry leaving him. His heart pounded in his chest with slight fear, the position one so vulnerable, even bound before, it wasn't quite like this.

Dean slowly slipped off the rings one by one, taking his time, and making sure that Sam felt each one come off, and knowing he did by the way Sam's body jerked slightly each time a ring was removed, how his breaths seemed to catch in his throat.

"Auugh! Dean!" Sam called out to him, only the pin was left to be removed.

"I got ya, Sammy, I got ya," Dean muttered softly.

Sam's hands doubled into tight fists at his back as he grit his teeth, waiting, feeling every touch of Dean's fingers, every brush of his skin like it was amplified a thousand times.

"Ohgod..." Sam gasped, closing his eyes tightly as he turned his head, only to find no place to bury his face, nothing to turn toward.

Sam's breaths came faster as Dean slid the pin slowly out.

Truthfully, it didn't hurt, a small slithering feeling deep inside his cock as the pin moved sent shivers through his body, and when it was out, he felt the relief of no longer having the weight of it there but that was the extent of discomfort. Sam opened his eyes, blinking hard, trying to clear his vision, his face a deep crimson, the position nearly like standing on his head. Then suddenly, his cock was engulfed in warm wetness and Sam's back arched, a strangled cry tearing from his throat.

Dean deep throated his brother's cock, swallowed against the sensitive head, pulled his head back, dragging his mouth up his brother's length and then did it again. 

Each time Dean swallowed his dick, Sam ached. His muscles tightening and flexing almost painfully, eliciting a cry of pleasure from between his lips.

Sam's breaths panted out hard, his chest rising and falling rapidly, a sheen of sweat covered his form head to toe it seemed, droplets trickled down his face and into his hairline, wetting it, making his hair stick to his head.

Dean started to suck his brother's cock in earnest then, his hand pumping Sam hard as he hummed around his length.

Sam closed his eyes tight, lips parted, mouth slack. After a moment, his jaw worked but there was no sound coming out. His breaths stilled, head thrashing as heat shot through his system, pooling in his low belly, his nearly abused balls drawing up painfully tight to his body.

Sam cried out, "OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK!" His neck arched, his face such a dark crimson it was nearly purple, veins in his temples showing as he grit his teeth. His eyes opened wide, his breaths leaving him in a rush as the first jet of spunk left his cock to shoot down his brother's throat. "Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh god! So good! Oh fuck me! Shit! Jesus! Holy Shiiiiiit!!!!" he babbled incoherently, head thrashing as he came hard and hot down Dean's throat. A sob tore from Sam, as he squeezed his eyes closed, "I can't stop! Oh fuck, Dean! I can't! Oh fuck!" his body convulsed, muscled tightening, tensing and then he went still and quiet, hanging limply over Castiel's thigh.

The angel had had to hold tightly onto Sam's hands throughout his orgasm to keep him still, to hold him in place, now, he slowly released Sam's bound hands as Dean continued to milk his body until there was nothing left.

Pulling his head up, Dean let Sam's spent cock fall from his lips and grinned at Castiel. Both Angel and his Charge looked down at the unconscious man laying over the angel's knee with satisfaction. Slowly, gently, Castiel lowered Sam down onto the bed, he and Dean rolling him onto his side to unfasten the cuffs at his wrists. Castiel pulled back as Dean turned Sam back over and smoothed his wet bangs off his forehead. Castiel's return to the bed side drew Dean's attention, the angel handed Dean a warm wet cloth, the angel having one of his own. The two of them wiped Sam's body down, cleaning him off, then tucked him in, under the covers to sleep it off. Leaning down, angel and his Charge kissed Sam's face, that the corner of his lips. "We forgive you now, Sam," Dean whispered.

When Dean pulled away, to look up at Castiel, it was to find the angel already dressed, tie and trench coat in place. Castiel gave Dean a barely there nod, before disappearing in the flutter of wings. Dean looked back down at his baby brother and slowly laid down next to him, pulling him in close. Sam was either going to hate him for this when he woke or he wasn't. Of course, if Sam didn't hate him, then they were going to have a helluva lot to talk about.

It really didn't matter one way or the other that Dean was holding Sam now, he wasn't about to let Sam lay there cold and alone. Dean kissed Sam's temple. "Love ya, Sammy," he whispered softly, before nuzzling his face against his brother's warm neck and closing his eyes.

~The End~


End file.
